Not So Bad
by Gurahge-kay
Summary: iWhy must he love all the things that made up to someone so horrible?/i - PruAus smut without much of a plot. Yeah. Woo.


**PW(a lot of)P. Yeah. Enjoy. PruAus. Smut. Don't like, don't read, bite my ass, etc. **

**By the way, I'VE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD YAY. That was quite a hiatus. BUT YEAH. Enjoy!**

Roderich sat quietly by himself, comfortably situated in an upscale velvet chair, legs crossed, engrossed entirely in a novel his British friend had given him the last time he'd visited for tea. The Austrian had just now gotten around to reading it, and daresay, he was hooked.

"I hope this is a series," the brunette mumbled to himself, reaching over to the cherry wood side-table and grabbing his teacup, not letting his violet eyes spend even one millisecond from the luring pages of the novel. It was great to be able to enjoy such a fine piece of writing after such a horrible day.

Roderich had to put up with loads of paperwork involving military crises and whatnot, not to mention many acts of childish mischief from his people. But, at least it was all behind him, and he was able to enjoy his book-

A loud slam brought the Austrian from his thoughts.

"Oh, Roddy!~ I'm ba-a-ack!" a raspy, headache-inducing voice sounded from downstairs.

"Oh, not him again," Roderich pleaded to his God, violet eyes transfixed on the ceiling, to the sky.

An albino entered the room, slamming this door open just as loudly as he had the front door. Scarlet eyes scoped out the room, a tidy, _girly _bedroom with more books than a library.

"Already in the bedroom for me, eh, Roddie?" Gilbert asked, hands on his slim hips, his everlasting smirk plastered on his pale face.

Roderich pursed his lips, "Hallo, Gilbert. What can I do for you?" The brunette raised a brown eyebrow, glaring from behind his glasses. He closed his book gingerly and set it aside.

"Oh, I think you know what you can do for me~"

Violet eyes pierced scarlet for a brief moment, before the skinny, girlish Austrian stood up and strode over to the Prussian, putting a hand on his chest… then, in a total unrefined behavior, using his other hand to punch him sharply in the abdomen.

"Oof!" Gilbert hissed, backing into the doorway, "Damn, Specs, when did _you _learn to hit?"

"I learned when I got tired of being harassed by the likes of _scum _like you. Now, we can end this and you can leave my house right now, or, I'll just ever so _kindly _push you down those stairs. I'm in no mood to deal with you, Gilbert."

"Ouch, even more pricky than usual! Somethin' wrong with you and Liz?" that smirk returned.

"Everything is fine with my _wife _and I, Gilbert. My _wife. _She is one of the many reasons I refuse to… to condone such behavior of yours! Coming in here, implying sex, you pompous _idiot!" _

"…Okay, I think somebody took a very splintery stick and stuck it up your ass. You should let Dr. Awesome check that out for you," Gilbert said in a fake-sweet tone, sauntering over to Roderich and snaking his pale, muscular arms around the aristocrat's waist.

"Get…off!" the flustered Austrian yelled in reply to the sudden contact, doing his best to squirm from his captor.

Gilbert laughed, "Nein."

Roderich sighed, his face utterly red, partly from embarrassment, and partly from anger. He glared up at the Prussian with passionate violet eyes, sending such hate and distaste in the gesture. It made Gilbert shiver a bit, he liked his _babes _feisty, but… Roderich did seem pretty pissed off today.

"C'mon, Roddie, lemme fix you up," Gilbert muttered huskily, thin lips peppering kisses along the tense Austrian's jaw, "Sex is a great stress reliever. Stop playing hard to get… you let me fuck you last week, why not this week?"

"Because, Gilbert, _I have standards. _Just not when I'm slightly under the influence, which is the _only _reason you were able to come close and invade my vital regions… _again. _How about wowing me when I'm _not _within a drunken stupor, and perhaps I might think about-"

The albino cut him off, "Shut up, Specs," and pressed his lips to the Austrian's, slowly but surely backing him to the bed. He stopped when Roderich nearly stumbled backwards onto the large, king-sized bed that was so nicely made up… Gilbert couldn't wait to destroy it.

Roderich pulled himself away, "Gilbert, please, I don't-"

Again, he was cut off by a kiss. Gil only pulled away to kiss other places, the Austrian's flushed cheeks, his jaw line, his beautifully fair neck. He lingered on the neck for a while, kissing and sucking at it as the Austrian within his arms squirmed and battled hopelessly.

"Resistance is futile~" Gilbert cooed after a moment, listening to Roderich's soft, wanton moans and pants that he tried so desperately to conceal.

"I…don't…want…this…"

"You're saying no, but your body is saying _yes,_" Gilbert hissed huskily into the aristocrat's ear, nibbling on the lobe and loving when he felt Roderich shiver slightly.

Roderich pursed his lips, "I… Gilbert, please…"

"Please, what?"

"Please stop… I don't want to betray Elizabeta-"

"Oh, don't use that as an excuse, mein _liebe,_ you want this, you know you do… And Elizabeta digs this kinda stuff anyway, right? C'mon, Roderich…you know I can… _lay _you down best."

No reply came from the Austrian, he merely just squirmed in his captor's arms.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Gilbert muttered, his hands caressing every inch of Roderich's body that was in reach, along his sides, his chest, his _ass. _All the while, the Prussian licked and abused that fair neck of his, claiming it as his own with tender, purple little lovebites.

And all the while, Roderich was moaning, finally returning a few of the actions, rubbing his hands along the Prussian's sides, fair, thin fingers sliding up to silver hair and gripping the strands tightly. "Oh, _Gott, _please, Gilbert…"

"Please, what?"

"Just… just do it already…"

Normally, Gilbert wouldn't have even thought twice about it…but he felt like teasing, "Do what?"

A look of mortification passed Roderich's face. 'He's not… he can't be serious… What a tease!' "Ah- Ah, you know…"

"I know what? _Describe it for me, babe…_"

"…Just, fuck me, goddamnit!" Roddy suddenly yelped, and the albino continued on without further adieu. His pale fingers undid the buttons of Roderich's white dress shirt, pulling it off in one swift movement and pushing the Austrian onto the rich violet covers of his bed. Roderich landed with a soft plop, catching himself on his elbows, propping himself up and looking at Gilbert seductively.

Gil usually went _so _fast with this, never taking the time to fully appreciate what he fucked. But right now, he did, and it caught him off guard… the slim, feminine curves of his fair-skinned friend, the sexily disheveled brunette hair framing his _oh so _gorgeous face, violet eyes darkened with lust and staring at him, wanting him…._only _him. This sight alone turned him on like mad. He crawled over top of his lover, straddling his skinny body and leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Slowly, surely, his tongue slowly dancing with Roderich's, while they explored each other's mouths without much care of the time they spent on it.

Roderich, believe it or not… was in heaven. He always loved being _beneath _Gilbert. It felt so…good. The Prussian knew how to work all the right things… And he adored that silver hair, those intimidating, powerful crimson eyes, that childishly smug smirk that always stuck to his handsome face. He adored every single aspect about Gilbert; yet, he hated him. Why, you might ask? For all those reasons. For being in love what really caused him Hell. _Why must he love all the things that made up to someone so horrible?_

They broke apart from the kiss, Gilbert immediately going to work on removing the remainder of the Austrian's clothing, until he was fully nude. Roderich returned the favor, slim pianist fingers quickly doing away with whatever obstructed his view of that _sexy _body. It wasn't long before all the clothing was discarded messily onto the floor, leaving two nude, erect men on the huge bed. They had at each other, sweeping one another into yet another passionate kiss, their bodies plastered together, every curve of every muscle, every space fitting perfectly to the other.

As they came together like this, their hearts came together as well, ever closer. It was a love-hate relationship, but the love part was getting stronger with every act of intimacy…

Roderich tore himself away from the kiss, "Enough foreplay," he breathed, arching his back slightly to grind his growing member against Gilbert's.

The albino nodded, remaining silent for once and kissing him gingerly once more…. "Shit. Lube. I don't have any."

"Well, I have none either," Roderich groaned… "But I'm too far along now to care. Go on with it."

A silver eyebrow was cocked, before broad shoulders shrugged and two fingers found their way down in the nether regions, ghosting past Roderich's erect cock and to a twitching entrance. Gilbert prodded the entrance with his index finger before entering dryly, being slow and courteous. He moved it around, allowing Roderich to adjust a bit…

The Austrian bucked his hips when that one spot was hit, that spot that made him see stars. He sucked in a shallow breath and arched his back. "Gilbert," he whined so beautifully, so softly.

Gilbert bit his lip and quickly continued preparing him, his fingers massaging around his tight, warm entrance before pulling out. "You uh…may want to brace yourself for the wrath of the five meters," he warned.

Smirking, Roderich sat up, getting on his hands and knees. Oh, Gilbert liked where this was going…

The Austrian's mouth enclosed the Prussian's large member, his tongue circling the tip expertly before he gradually moved forth, soaking the member in saliva to ensure a well-lubricated entrance into him.

"Oh, _Gott," _Gilbert hissed, pulling himself out of Roderich's mouth, not wanting to finish off right there. Instead, he gently pushed the brunette onto the covers once more, spreading his thin legs apart and positioning himself at the tight entrance.

"Gott, Gilbert, hurry up," Roderich moaned.

Gilbert complied, sliding in a little slower than he liked, the tight heat of his Austrian lover encasing his member and doing _wonders. _"Uhn, _hnng…_" he had to force himself to stop, to allow his lover to get used to the feeling.

After a moment, Roderich gave Gilbert a curt nod, "Continue, please…"

The albino was fast to satisfy that command. He pulled himself out, thrusting himself back in, aiming right for that sweet spot. His thrusts gradually got quicker. Roderich wrapped his thin arms around Gilbert's neck, moaning and yelling out incoherent words as he was pounded into ruthlessly. His glasses slid down his nose, but he didn't care. He was on a bliss right now, all he cared about was the Prussian above him that was fucking him out of his mind, their sweat-covered chests stuck together like candy on a hot summer day, their breaths and moans the only thing emitting in the quiet house.

A warm heat began to build up inside of Roderich, a tingly warmth that spread through his muscles, from his head to his toes, causing him to tense up, "Oh gott, oh _gott, _please, more, _more,_" he hissed, arching his back, "faster!"

Gilbert obliged to this, the heat building up in him as well. He hit Roderich's prostate dead on multiple times until he heard the most _perfect _moan to ever escape anyone's mouth…

"_Oh, Gilbert," _Roderich moaned, his toes curling, his back arching as he came between them, clenching around Gilbert and causing the albino to come as well.

They rode out the rest of their orgasm, panting, moaning, until finally the frenzy had ended, and they were left gasping for breath, pulling away from each other, sticky, sweaty, and tired.

"Mmf…" Gilbert groaned as he pulled out of Roddy, plopping down on the bed next to him and pulling the brunette in his arms, "You see, that wasn't so bad…"

"I…suppose not…" Roderich replied through a yawn, his violet eyes fluttering closed.


End file.
